Late Night Snack
by OTHFiction
Summary: Akemi always sneaks down to the kitchen for a snack whenever there is something, or someone, weighing heavily on her mind. This time she has company. CONTAINS ROMANCE BETWEEN UNCLE AND NIECE! Dojima/Female!Yu
1. Late Night Snack

**!WARNING! **Contains romance between an uncle and niece. Or in other words between Dojima and Female version of Yu. So if you don't like that sort of thing, **do not read! **Again, if you don't like a story of romance between an uncle and niece, **DO NOT READ!** **!WARNING!**

* * *

Akemi crept out of her room and slowly closed the door behind her. Keeping quiet as to avoid waking her family, she slowly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. This wasn't the first time she had waken in the middle of the night, only to come down to the kitchen to munch on something to clear her head. It's usually only happens when they first find out someone in in the TV, or when she couldn't stop thinking of something one of her friends had said. This time was different, though.

This time her feelings for someone were keeping her up. And not just any person, but her uncle. Just the thought of him brought up a so many emotions that she couldn't sort one out before another came down, and another, and another, like an avalanche. Each one stacking and stacking and stacking till her mind was so weighed down she couldn't think straight. She trued to push him from her mind as she continued to the kitchen.

Akemi opened the fridge and peered in, searching for something to snack on. Her eyes caught on something and she smiled. Grapes, her favorite. Grabbing the bowl, she closed the door with her hip. She didn't notice how hard she had hit it till she heard it slam behind her back.

She froze and held her breath as she stood as still as possible, listening to see if she woke up anyone in the house. When a couple minutes passed with no sign of disturbance, Akemi breathed a sigh of relief. She continued her way towards the back door reached towards the handle.

"What are you doing up?" A voice behind her asked, scaring Akemi so bad she nearly dropped the grapes.

"Dojima!" She gasped, before quieting herself, remembering Nanako. "I could ask you the same thing." She could already feel her heartbeat start to pick up.

"I asked first." He returned.

"I-I couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Same here." Silence began to grow between before he speaks up. "You gonna share those?'

Akemi looks down to see the grapes she was still holding. "Sure." She smiled, opening the back door.

Sitting out on the back porch they silently ate the grapes. Akemi looked out to the night sky, struggling to get things straight in her head.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought. _What are these feelings I always seem to get when I think about him? Why does my heart start_ _beating faster whenever I'm with him?  
_

"So," Dojima said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "why can't you sleep?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I got a lot on my mind."

"You too, huh?" He chuckled.

"What's on you mind?" She asked, curiosity piqued.

"Issues in my personal life, don't worry about it. What about you, what would you have on your mind that would cause you to lose sleep?"

This time it was her turn to laugh. "You'd be surprised."

"Seriously, the only thing you should be worrying about is grades and boys."

"Well-"

"Or girls, I'm not judging."

"Dojima!" She punched his arm. "Yeah, well you're half right."

"You having issues with your grades?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing it.

"No!" She whined."The other half."

Realization showed on his face, as he rubbed his neck in awkwardness. "Oh."

"Yeah." She confirmed. They both stopped talking, and looked out at the sky. Akemi hoped that the conversation would be over, not wanting to discuss guy problems with the one causing the problem. But no such luck.

"Who is he?" Dojima asked, getting that detective voice that always gave her goosebumps.

She wasn't expecting that, and could feel her face start to heat up. She was so caught of guard that she couldn't think of a name quickly enough, and her brain improvised.

"Someone you know well." She uttered, nearly punching her self at her own stupidity.

"Hmm." He said, thinking things over. "Is it the Junes kid?"

Akemi nearly laughed at the thought. "Youske? No, no no, that's is definitely not it."

"The delinquent?"

"No."

"The weird kid?"

"They have names you know?"

"Your point?"

"Never mind, and no it not Teddie either."

"Then who?"

She looked around nervously, trying to think of a way out of this. _I could tell him the truth._ She thought. No, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do that. _Maybe I could give him hints and just tell him when he guesses right?_ It was a stupid plan, but she was freaking out so bad she couldn't think of anything else.

"He's older."

"How much older." She could hear the detective voice kicking into full gear.

"Uh… he not in school anymore." She offers, not comfortable just coming out and telling the age difference, 'cause she wasn't sure how she felt about it herself.

"Where does he work?"

"Uh… he's in law enforcement."

He seemed to think it over, until a look of shock washes over him. "Akemi-"

"I know it's wrong, and I know I shouldn't"

"What- why- how-?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember when it started."

"Adachi!?"

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You have feeling for Adachi?" Dojima asked, astounded.

Akemi groaned, and dropped her face into her hands. "No, not Adachi!"

She could hear him breath a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"You say that now." She mumbled from in her palms.

"Well, if it's not Adachi, then who?"

"Oh for GOD'S sake, it's you, alright?!" She admits, nearly screaming.

"Wha-"

"But I'm not even sure I know WHAT I feel for you. Is it a crush? Could it be more? I don't know, I've never felt this way before! Every time I'm with you, my heart just goes wild. I've nearly had a heart attack just being out here with you! I can't-"

Dojima grabed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Akemi, breath!" She does, inhaling deeply. "Now, you said something about not knowing how you feel about me." He took a deep breath himself, seeming to steel his nerves. "Why don't you tell me how I make you feel, and we'll go from there."

"Can we please not. Can't we just forget I said anythin-"

"Akemi." Dojima interrupted, and she knew that there was no arguing. She'd have to tell him, no matter how embarrassing.

She sighed and turned back towards the sky. "A-Alright." She could already feel herself blush. "Well, I always enjoy being around you."

She looked over to him, wanting to see is reaction, only to see him staring into the sky with a blank face. She took another breath and continued on. "My heart beats like crazy when I'm with you. I can't stop thinking about you, and when I'm not thinking about you specifically I'm thinking about a life WITH you."

"I even thought about every flaw you had, the smoking, how you work to much, how you can be kinda of a hard ass sometimes, and even then I just think about how good of a father you are, how, when you're not worrying about work, you're fun to be around, that glint you get in your eye whenever you talk about a perp you caught, and how easy it to talk to you and how I can always talk to you about anything that's on my mind."

_More or less_ She thought. The entire time she talking she can feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She was freaking out on the inside, which freaked her out even more cause she's never this discombobulated when talking to anyone else. Except Dojima.

She took a deep breath before finishing her admission. "And, and sometimes I think about what it would be like to," She starred at her feet, face becoming even hotter then it was before. "kiss you." She finished quietly.

_What the hell?! You didn't need to say that!_ She berated herself._  
_

She continues to stare at her feet, listening to hear his reaction. As the time stretched on and she still heard nothing she began to jump to conclusions.

_Maybe he left._ She thought. _No, he wouldn't do that. But maybe the situation was so awkward for him he had to leave._ She continued to think of more and more scenarios, all the while still looking at her feat. She finally couldn't take it anymore and looked up at him.

He had a conflicted look on his face as he still only looked at the sky. Akemi fidgeted in her spot, getting agitated even more as time continued to pass. Finally he sighed and his head dropped.

_Here he goes, gonna tell you it's just a crush, or that this is inappropriate. "You're just a kid, you can't love anyone."_ She thought.

"Damn it." He finally said.

_What?_ Akemi was shocked, that was not the reaction she was expecting. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well Akemi, the way you described it, it sounds like," He took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing "love."

She blushed and turned away. "Oh." _Definitely not what I expected._

"Yeah."

"So, w-what now?" She stuttered, much to her embarrassment.

Dojima sighed. "Akemi, remember when I said I had issues in my personal life?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was actually just one issue and," He sighed again. "and it's you."

"Huh?" She gasped.

"Ever since the first day you got here and I saw how much you've grown I've been freaking out over the thoughts that have been going through my mind. Just now when you said you had boy trouble I thought my heart was gonna break, with scared me to no end. Everything about you is beautiful to me. Your laugh, your smile, the way you treat Nanako. And I know how I feel about you, but I can't. _We_ can't. I'm your uncle for god sake Akemi."

"I know." She mumbled looking back at her feat.

"But damn-it if I don't think of all the ways we could every single day." He groaned and put his face into his hands.

Akemi thought for a minute, before responding. "Well, can't we try?"

He sighed. "Akemi, you know-"

"No, it's okay, I did the research. Incest isn't illegal in Inaba." She had gotten excited and had hopped up onto her knees as she turned towards him.

"Jesus Akemi!" Dojima exclaimed, hand on forehead.

"I know, I know. But I was just curious one day and I couldn't stop myself. But since I did we can be together and it won't be illegal."

"Akemi we can't, what would your parents think?"

"If we don't tell them, and I move back out here when I'm done with high school, then we won't have to worry about them."

He stared at her for a minute before sighing. "You've thought this out haven't you?"

Akemi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but I never thought I'd be telling you this all. I expected to keep my fantasy at that, a fantasy."

Dojima smiled. "What other fantasy's were I apart of?"

She laughed. "How much time do you have?" They both laughed then, which was a nice change from the awkwardness of the past topics. Though they both knew they'd have to return to it eventually.

"Akemi." He said, looking back at the sky.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"You serious about this?" He asked.

"About… us?"

He nodded. "Oh, uh, well, I'd say yes. I'd love to try a relationship with you."

"But if we fail then our relationship will never be the same."

"I'm willing to risk it," She grabbed his hand "to be with you." She smiled at him.

Dojima looked at their hands together and smiled, squeezing her hand. He sighed again. "Alright we can try this out."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her again. She loved his smiled, she needed to make him smile more. But at the moment she was to busy wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to her, kissing him with all the might she could muster. Pulling back once they ran out of air they both shared a breathy laugh.

They sat there, arms around each other, foreheads pressed against the others. She smiled at him, which he returned.

"I love you Akemi." Dojima confessed. She could have died right there, she was so happy.

"I love you, too." She returned softly. "You should smile more."

"Huh?" He asked, laughing softly.

"You look so peaceful when you smile, I like it."

"Well I'll try." He laughed again. "We need ground rules."

"Like?" Akemi asked, leaning back on his lap.

"You're only 17, so no sex."

"Yeah, obviously."

"And don't tell any of your friends. Not yet, anyway. Let's wait until we sure about this."

"Got it."

He untangled them and stood up, offering her hand. "Well it's late, we should go to bed."

"Okay." Taking his hand, he pulled her up and onto her feat. They walked to the stairs. Once there though Akemi looked between the stars going to her room and the door to Dojima's. Next to her she could hear chuckling and Dojima opened his door.

"Come on" He smiled, offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her into the room.

* * *

_And there it is. And no, they aren't going to have sex. Didn't you read the ground rules? This isn't the end of this story, next time Nanako will be in the mix (__**no**__, not like that). Also, since I'm horrible with keeping a story in past tense or present tense there might be some inconsistency with the tense. I apology if that has occurred._


	2. Mom?

**This is a sequel to "Late Night Snack" ****Please read that before continuing.  
**

* * *

Akemi opened her eyes to find herself in the same bed she had for the past 3 months, embraced with the same arms, snuggled into the same chest, and hearing the same light snoring. She liked Dojima's snoring. Light enough as to not keep her from sleeping, but heavy enough to say; "Please only enter if you are well of aware of the risks and have no personal issues left to resolve."

She made a mental note to get that as a sign to put on their door.

Slowly Akemi worked her way out of the bear grip keeping her in bed. It's during this light struggle that she remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that anything had happened last night, the ground rules still applied (not that she didn't try). It had been especially hot the night before, so she striped her shirt off. But now couldn't find where she tossed it.

Looking around, she found one of Dojima's shirt, and decided it was better then nothing. Working it over her head, Akemi realized why it was such a cliche for a women to wear her boyfriends shirt. The moment you have it on, their smell is immediately what envelops you first. Then their warmth washes over you. It comforts you, makes it feel like you're being embraced by their entire essence. She loved it.

Slowly tip toeing out of their room she crept into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. It was no doubt she was the best cook in the house, even amongst her friends. Nanako was learning, and after a kitchen incident involving pan spray, milk, and a spoon everyone agreed that coffee was Dojima's specialty.

With her focus on breakfast she didn't notice the light and slow patter of feet getting closer, till the owner of the feet spoke.

"What are you making?"

Akemi yelped before turning around. "Nanako! What are you doing up so early?"

"I was hungry." Nanako answered before she stared at Akemi quizzically. It made Akemi uncomfortable so she turned around to tend to the meal. All that could be heard was the sizzle and occasional crack of the breakfast being cooked. She tried to focus on smell, the look, the sound, but she could still feel Nanako's eyes on her, drilling holes into her back.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Taking a pan out of a cupboard, she turned around before asking: "Is there something wrong Nanako?"

"Why are you wearing Dad's shirt?" She asked.

"Uh…" She completely forgot she was wearing his shirt, now unsure on what to say. They never told Nanako about their relationship, neither knowing when the best time would be, or the best way to explain. "Well…"

"And why aren't you wearing pants?" Akemi looked down, and realized that with the way the shirt fit around her and how long it was it could seem as though she had no pants on. She did, of course.

"My friend says his mom is always walking out of his mom and dads room wearing only his Dad's shirt. And I can remember my mom used to do that to." Then suddenly Nanako's eyes grew almost twice their size, so large Akemi worried they'd pop out of her head. "Does that mean you're my mom now."

Akemi dropped the pan she was holding. "What?"

At that moment Dojima ran out of their room into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

The first thing Akemi noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The second thing was that the pan had dropped on her foot. But for some reason the former seemed more important the the latter.

"Is big sis my Mom now?" Nanako asked innocently, even though the implications were anything but.

Dojima stared at his daughter, mouth agape. Then he looked at me, to which I returned no help. He didn't say anything, just rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It's to early to talk about this." Dojima eventually said. "Let's just go about our day and we'll talk about this when I get home tonight."

"But Dad-" Nanako tried to reason.

"Please Nanako, go get ready for school."

"Okay." Nanako pouted, as she returned to her room. Dojima soon followed her example, with Akemi left in the kitchen to decide what to do. Eventually she realized no one was gonna be eating this morning and just gave up to go get ready for school herself.

000000000

As Akemi got to school and sat in her desk, she began to think of everything that could go wrong.

Nanako might be disgusted, she might cry, maybe even make Dojima be ashamed and end it. Akemi thought. I can just imagine the community's reaction if they heard about it. Dojima would most likely get fired. I'd become an outcast. My friends, I don't even want to know what they'd think.

"Akemi! Akemi! Hello, anyone home?" Chie yelled, waking Akemi out of her daze.

"Huh?" Akemi sat up straight and looked around to see her friends standing around her desk. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up?" Chie asked, astounded. "It's lunch time!"

Shocked, Akemi looked at the clock to see that it was indeed lunch time. "Wow, time fly's huh?"

"What's with you today, you've been spacing out all day." Youske asked, as they walked towards the roof.

"Yeah senpei, that aint like you." Kenji added.

"I've been thinking about something I have to do today." Akemi attempted to explain, in as little detail as possible.

"Is it something we can help with?" Yukiko asked.

"No, this is something I have to do."

"Well, could you tell us what it is you have to do at least?" Chie haggled, as they entered the roof.

"No, this is something between my family." She couldn't tell them. They'd alienate her. She could already see their disgusted look in their eyes in her head. No, they couldn't know. She'd just have to keep this a secret, no matter how much she wanted to tell them.

"Oh no you don't, Senpei!" Rise objected, stopping in front of Akemi, as if she could read her mind.

"Huh?"

"We've all told our deepest secrets to you, and you've seen our other selves. You've seen everything about us, so now it's your turn." Rise decided, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Senpei, it might be easier to handle if you discussed it with us." Naoto added, diplomatically. " Plus Rise has a point, It does seem a little unfair that we know little to no secrets about you."

Akemi looked around at her friend as they all looked at her expectantly. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"I have to explain to Nanako," sighing again, she dropped her head to stare into her lap. "that I'm dating her Dad."

Her confession was greeted by silence. Looking up, Akemi's gaze was met only by shock.

"You mean, Dojima-san?" Youske asked slowly, breaking out of his paralysis.

She looked at them and nodded. They all looked at each other.

"Uh, how long has this been going on?" Yukiko asked.

"About 3 months." Akemi answered, smiling sheepishly.

"3 months! And you're only telling us now?" Chie asked, bewildered.

"I didn't know what to say."

"How 'bout "Hey guys, did I tell you I'm dating my Uncle?"" Youske offered sarcastically, adding emphasis on the last word.

"Ok, you don't approve. I get it." Akemi shouted.

"Don't approve? Who said that?" Kanji asked. Everyone else looked just as confused as he did.

"Yeah, we never said anything about disapproving. We're just upset you didn't tell us till now." Youske added. Akemi looked at all her friends and saw that not a single one had disapproval in their eyes. Only confusion and wonder.

"Let's all calm down. Now, tell us how this all started. From the beginning." Naoto said, defusing the situation. Which Akemi did. Starting from that first night, all the way to this morning.

Youske whistled highly at the end of her story. "Damn, I can see how that could stress someone out."

"So what are you gonna tell her?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know." Akemi admitted.

"Why don't you tell her what you told us? Nanakos a mature girl, she'll understand." Chie suggested.

"And if you need any help, we'll sit down her down and explain it with ya." Kanji added, doing his trademark stance.

"Yeah." They all said in unison. Akemi looked at her friends and nearly slapped herself. How could she think they wouldn't understand. They were her best friends, and they'd been through so much. She should've known they'd go out of their way to help her.

"Thanks guys." Akemi smiled.

"No problem, now let's dig in. I brought steak. " Chie singed while opening her pack. She nearly drooled as she looked in awe at the meat.

"Man, all you ever think about is meat." Youske teased.

"So?!" And before long they were arguing. Akemi relaxed as the sound of their squabbling hit her ears. Everyone else was going about normally, as if nothing had changed. And in a way nothing had.

000000

Akemi entered the house to find it empty.

_Dojima did say he was going to pick Nanako up today._ Akemi thought, as she paced in the middle of the room. She didn't know why she was pacing. She shouldn't be as nervous as she is. _If I can tell my friends, I can tell Nanako._ But she had to be careful with Nanako. She had to get this right, or else things will never be the same.

"We're home." Akemi heard Dojima announce as Nanako entered with him close behind.

"Hey, welcome back." Akemi went to kiss Dojima, but remembered Nanako was there, so she fell back.

"Hi Akemi." Nanako said, cheerfully.

"Hey Nanako. How was school?" Akemi asked as Nanako went over to sit in front of the TV.

"Pretty good, I made a drawing of a platypus."_ She loves that animal._ Akemi thought. Nanako turned the TV on, but her Dad quickly shut it off.

"Nanako, we need to talk." Dojima decided. Akemi had memorized every line that his job had put on his face in the 2 months they'd been dating, and it seemed that the implication of this conversation had added a couple. Made him look mature, wise, handsome. She then shook her head, as this was not the most appropriate time.

"What about?" Nanako asked, oblivious to the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Come on, sit down." Dojima sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Obliging, Nanako sat beside her Dad, with Akemi sitting beside her. "We need to talk to you about us." He gestured to Akemi and himself.

Nanako looked at the two of them inquisitively.

"Well, a couple months ago we both realized that our feelings for each other were, stronger then we first thought." Dojima began, with Nanako nodding along.

"So, we talked about it and thought that, maybe, we could try a dating relationship." Akemi finished.

"So, like a Mom and Dad?" Nanako wondered. Akemi and Dojima looked at each other before Dojima answered.

"Yeah, sorta."

"So can I call you Mom?" Nanako asked looking at Akemi eagerly, much to their shock.

"Uh, well…" Akemi had no idea what to say. She heard Dojima chuckle and she looked over. He smiled and nodded at her. Looking down at Nanako and smiled. "Okay."

Nanako sprang off the couch and jumped in place. "Yay! Oh, tomorrow you can do my hair before school, and you can come to school on take your parent to work day, and we can all go on vacation together." Suddenly she was talking a mile a minute about things they could do now that Akemi was her Mom. "And we can cook for Dad on his birthday, and you can teach me how to do origami."

Dojima laughed as Nanako basically bounced off the walls with ideas. Akemi laughed along with him. Dojima noticed and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him and every reason for why she loved him came flooding back. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers.

"EW! Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" Nanako asked. It shocked Akemi how easily she took to calling her Mom. Honestly, she got a warm feeling inside her stomach when she heard it. She smiled and pulled Nanako into a hug.

"I love you Nanako." She admitted.

"I love you to mom." Nanako returned, hugging her back. Tears threatened to stream out Akemi's eyes. Looking over at Dojima he had the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. She opened her arms and dragged him into the hug.

"I love you Dojima." Akemi said, head rested on his shoulder.

Dojima looked at her and smiled. "I love you to Akemi." He returned, with a kiss on the lips.

"Dad, stop. That's gross." Nanako protested from in-between the two.

"Gross? Gross? I'll show you gross!" Then he started tickling her, with Nanako screaming with laughter in response. It had nothing to do with being gross, but no one really cared. Nanako escaped her fathers clutches and hid behind Akemi.

"Save me mom!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Akemi played along, carrying Nanako out the back door.

"Oh no you don't." Dojima yelled, running after them.

0000000

Akemi and Dojima laid in their bed, laughing breathlessly. They were exhausted after the play war they had with Nanako. She had nearly passed out from exhaustion, but refused to go to bed unless Akemi took her to bed.

Akemi nearly cried.

"She took to calling you mom a lot faster then I expected." Dojima admitted, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She laid her chin on his chest and looked him in the eye. "I know. She's pretty mature for being so young."

"Yeah, sometime I think I'll wake up the next day to see Nanako leaving to work."

Akemi laughed "Probably at Junes." Dojima laughed along with her. Afterward Akemi laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Eventually a comfortable silence formed between them as they just enjoyed the other ones company.

"I told Adachi." Dojima admitted, breaking the silence.

"What?" Akemi asked, pushing with her hands off the bed and staring at her lover.

"I told Adachi about us." Dojima sighed, leaning on his elbows to meet her gaze.

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"Just that I was overreacting and to just be honest."

"Nothing about us?"

"He didn't seem to care that much, said he hoped we were happy and wished us luck."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "My friends said the same thing."

"Seemed we were the only ones actually worried about this."

"Yeah." Akemi laid her head back on his chest and sighed. "Good night Dojima, I love you."

Dojima smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "Love you, too." Dojima turned off the lamp and wrapped his arm tighter around her, pulling her as close as he can before they both slid off to sleep.

* * *

_And the sequel is done. This story actually was in my head before Late Night Snack, but I decided to create an actually story. I'm not sure if this is the end of this series. If I come up with another idea i might continue. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!_


End file.
